The Beach
by Dorianimeyaoilover
Summary: Dean decides it's time for the brothers to go on a vacation.


**Alright. Another fanfic of mine. So far all of the fanfiction I wrote only have one review! . So I am determined to write a fanfic that will get more than that! Lets see how this one does. Rated M for Dean's cussing.**

"Dean, why do we have to go to the beach?" Sam demanded from the passenger seat of the Impala. He just didn't see why they needed to go. There was no hunt there, he already checked. When Dean just randomly announced they were going to Port Aransas. Sam thought there was some kind of supernatural activity. But there was none.

Zilch.

"Look, Sam." Dean started. "I think we just need a vacation. With all the shit going on I certainly want one." When Dean got that tone of voice that meant his mind was made up. And there was no changing it. But that never stopped Sam.

"Dean-"

"Don't argue, Sam." Dean cut in. "You aren't changing my mind. Besides." he smirked. "It's been a while since I have seen babes in bikinis."

Sam looked at him incredulously. "Yeah you have. Everyday! Don't think I haven't noticed those magazines you pick up along with our research stuff from the library."

"I mean in real life. You know, where I can actually touch them."

-O.O-

This has been the most money Sam has ever seen Dean spent. He is saying that because his brother did not get the usual motel room. Where it was cheap and roach infested.

But a condo. One that you know is thousands of dollars. And they were going to stay there for a week. Dean must have gotten a new credit card and/or used his money that he hustled in his pool matches.

Right now they were unpacked and getting ready for their trip to the beach and Dean's Bikini babes. They had their towels, sunscreen, and swim trunks. They were ready to go!

It was perfect weather for the beach. The sun was bright and high with a few clouds in the sky. The temperature was, at an estimate 85 degrees.

Sam actually was having a good time. He always loved jumping with the waves. But he kept an eye on Dean since he made an attempt to steal his trunks while he was in the water. Years ago Dean actually succeeded, and Sam was going to make sure that was never going to happen again.

While on the topic of his brother. Dean has yet to come across a bikini woman that caught his interest. The women so far are either underage or with their husbands. Not that the latter ever stopped his player of a brother. They just weren't good looking enough for him.

The brothers had their fun in the water so they started walking the beach. They were actually having conversations that didn't involve hunting. Most of it was about Dean's disappointment at the lack of hot bikini babes. Seriously what was it with Dean and bikinis? Another part of the conversation was the fact that his big brother was glad that. Quote. "His baby brother actually has the stick out of his ass and is enjoying himself." That got him a punch in the arm.

After a bit of walking they came across a golf cart. It was just parked there looking nice and innocent. The people who drove it were nowhere to be seen. They must be walking around.

Dean got a glint in his eye that Sam knew all too well. "Dean, I don't like that look."

"Let me check something out." Dean started walking toward the cart and looked inside. There must have been something because a wide grin spread across his face.

Sam did not have a good feeling about this. "Dean-"

"Sammy! Check it out they left the key in the ignition!" Sam mentally face palmed. Whoever rented this golf cart are morons. Who leaves the keys in the ignition? That is just asking for theft.

"I know what you're implying. We can't take the golf cart."

"C'mon it would just be for a bit and we will park it back here."

"Dean, if you want to ride a golf cart. We will go and rent one." Sam tried to reason with his brother. But he wasn't having that.

"Now what fun is that? It doesn't get your adrenaline pumping like just taking one." With that said Dean hopped in the cart and started it up. "Get in, Sam!"

"I'm not getting in the cart!" Dean sighed at this. Why must his baby brother be so difficult? He knew he couldn't talk him in to it. So there was only one thing to do.

With fast movement Dean grabbed him by the arm and jerked him in the cart and hit the gas pedal. "Dean!" Sam yelled. "I can't believe you just did that!" Dean just smirked. "Calm down, Sam. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Sam huffed and did his classical bitch face. Dean just grinned.

The golf cart doesn't go very fast. But the ride was pretty nice and relaxing. Sam actually seemed to settle down more and enjoy the wind. Of course he was still mad that he is now an accessory to a golf cart theft.

They drove on the beach for 20 minutes before they decided to drive back and park it where it was. But as they got to the spot they noticed a slightly chubby man and who they think is his wife standing there. The man looked pretty angry. They turned to looked at them as they were heading up.

"This should be interesting." Dean said as they came to a stop in front of the two. The man spoke.

"You stole our cart?!"

"Hey man calm down." Dean held his hands up as a peace gesture. "It was only for a bit. We returned it see." The man still was not pleased at all. "If you want to ride a cart go rent one!" he growled. Dean stared and started to grin.

"Now where is the fun in that?" You can practically see smoke coming out the man's ears.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't call the cops!"

Dean started to get that glint that Sam really hates right now. "I can't give you a reason not to. But I can give another reason why you should." Before anything else was said. Dean hit the gas and sped past the couple with a laugh. "Dean!" Sam yelled angrily again. "Are you insane?!" Dean just grinned.

"This is the best vacation ever!"

"It's about to be over now. Because we got to leave!"

"Hey a hot bikini clad babe! Finally!"

"Dean!"

**END.**

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
